Kelwindin
'' ''"...For a thousand years Gewindlin has been a symbol of hope to Solistal...But what of Kelwindin?..." '' -Tales of the two swords '' Kelwindin is the sister sword of Gewindlin, forged by the Dwarves sometime in the closing stages of the second era, in the realm of Solistal. Its history is of a darker nature, not forged for slaying Orks, but the flesh of men. History In the late second era, Solistal was in peril. Orks poured over the dividing mountains, the race of men were divided with tales of unification a fantasy, and the Dwarves and elves powerless to do anything. Hope came when Gewindlin was forged, to symbolize a bonding between nations, to cast back the Orkish threat. With it, the last king of mankind defeated the Ork’s in a great battle, forcing them from the realm and ending their invasion. But still some were not content. Among these were the group of dwarves who forged Gewindlin, unhappy with the state of the realm that they had created. So, they forged a new sword, Kelwindin... From the depths of darkness “Forged from distrust, jealousy and hate, could there be a sword more filled with the pride of dwarves? I think not, only the hatred of those whom dwell in Oblivion, matches that of the forgers, the creators, the ones that dare make a blade so filled with disgust and sorcery” '' -Tales of the two swords In the depths of the Dwarven kingdom the sound of hammers rung, echoing in the eerie darkness. Black ebony and steel were keenly mixed by hammer and tong, imbedded with the very essence of the Dwarves evil intentions. When their labour was done, a sword emerged, black as night as cold as winters chill dubbed Kelwindin. It was given to the Dwarven king at the time, and with it he marched on the empire intent on its destruction. These where the years in which the dwarves sought independence from the empire, and, as an extension, also sought to over throw it. However the sword never made it to the battle field. It was lost during an Ork ambush on the Dwaven party as they still inhabited the mountainous area. Kelwindin then was in hands that couldn’t comprehend the swords power, and as a result its bearer was corrupted. In the hands of an Ork ''“...For' years, the sword was in the possession of an Ork, completely oblivious to its powers, slowly corrupting him, turning away from his brethren..."''-Quote from an unnamed Bard'' Fleeing into the dividing mountains with the rest of its clan, the Ork held onto Kelwindin like a lost treasure and kept it secret from the others. However his secret was soon discovered and the Ork found it more prudent to flee the clan with his treasured sword. Little did he know of its power and as he continued further into Solistal the more corrupted he became. Eventually he spared no thoughts for anything save but the sword. Slowly his mind faded into oblivion, and his physically form begun to weaken. Throughout the year he held the sword his physical for faded more and more, until he became but a spirit trapped inside the dreaded blade. ﻿The blade itself was then lost for countless years, hidden away somewhere in Solistal. It wasn’t until 1156 of the third era that it was found again. A mages secret Kelwindin was found once more, not by an Ork or dwarf, but by a human mage by the name of Kalien. He was fascinated by the blade, drawn to it by is immense power. But however he would not understand its true meaning, and as the Ork before him he begun to fall to its powers. With his mind slowly being altered by the power of the blade his morality became blurred, and Kalien begun to delve into dark magic. Casting away the teachings of the mages tower, Kalien started to use the forbidden art of necromancy in order to understand the sword and its meanings. However as a result, he was cursed by the common folk, forced away from towns, villages and cities, forced to dark places. Eventually, fleeing from an angry mob he made his way up north, to seek solace with the blood god worshippers. There, Kalien used the sacrifice of animals allowed in the religion to build his power so he could see the secrets of the blade. Using all this energy, he cast himself into the blade filling his heart with all the knowledge it desired. Unfortunately for him , the experience drove him mad, and his weakened mind allowed the poisonous thoughts of the sword to corrupt him further. Eventually Kalien became one with Kelwindin just like the Ork and was trapped until another would find the cursed blade. A liches delight At near present modern day, Kelwindin was found by one who had been searching for it his entire life, a lich. The lich’s intent for the blade was an evil one, he sought to claim the souls of the blade for himself and take many more in which to build an invincible army of undead. However, even for one as strong in mind as him, the tentacles of corruption begun to reach into his rotten mind. The lich however knew this was happening and sped his research into the blade, succeeding in drawing out the trapped spirits within. Unfortunately for him, his research was stopped in its tracks when a group of knight found out about the liches hideout. They attacked him, and managed to separate him from the blade. This proved fatal for all near the lich that day, as the liches life force was bound to the sword, and when the knights got a hold of it, the blade imploded in a mass of souls. Kewindlin was destroyed as well as the lich and the knights, and its tale ended there, becoming lost as a footnote in history. ﻿﻿The blade itself was then lost for countless years, hidden away somewhere in Solistal. It wasn’t until 1156 of the third era t Appearance “You seek to know what Kelwindin looks like? Well boy, all I can tell you is that it is both a thing of beauty and darkness for all to behold” '' -An Innkeeper to a young boy '' Kelwindin appears much darker than its sister sword. Its grip is as jet black as the night, the blade is a darkened grey, made from a mix of black ebony and steel. Its hilt is covered with elaborate golden patterns, adding to its dark appearance in a beautiful way. All in all this sword was designed to have a beautiful but dark look, and the Dwarves that made it succeeded very well in achieving that for their purposes.'' '' Abilities Soul drain- Soul drain is an ability that continues over a long time rather than being instantaneous. It slowly decays the user’s body and mind over the years, eventually those decay, the sword drains the soul taking its power. This has been recorded many times in history and has happened to an Ork and a trained mage. Soul burst- Soul burst is an ability Kelwindin possesses that and bursts the soul of a living being and drains it into the blade. However there is no recorded instance of this happening, and this ability is largely regarded as a myth rather then fact. '' '' Quote's "...It be a sword of death...destruction and for all those who seek it, I have warned you once..." '' -Unamed scholar'' "...Death be your only reward if you find such a thing or pure evil..." '' -A Noble'' "...For a thousand years Gewindlin has been a symbol of hope to Solistal...But what of Kelwindin?..." '' -Tales of the two swords ' ''“Forged from distrust, jealousy and hate, could there be a sword more filled with the pride of dwarves? I think not, only the hatred of those whom dwell in Oblivion, matches that of the forgers, the creators, the ones that dare make a blade so filled with disgust and sorcery” '' ' -Tales of the two swords' '“...For years, the sword was in the possession of an Ork, completely oblivious to its powers, slowly corrupting him, turning away from his brethren..."' '' -Quote from an unnamed Bard '“...You seek to know what Kelwindin looks like? Well boy, all I can tell you is that it is both a thing of beauty and darkness for all to behold....”' -An Innkeeper to a young boy ' Trivia *Through inter-dimentional travel, the blade Kelwindin survived by making it to the Zombie infected modern age, and was mass produced under Zomtech. Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Melee Category:Medieval Category:Magic